


Recompence

by XxFatalBlackxX



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFatalBlackxX/pseuds/XxFatalBlackxX
Summary: Set 3 years from the set story. Lucio has just been murdered, Julian is trying to leave and Valerius is acting count. Cannon divergent slave AU. Julian devorak didn't really think things through but he has people that help him get out of trouble. But what when the person who gets him out of trouble IS the trouble?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Arcana fic! the non con tag is for later in the fic as I'm not quite sure how it's going to go!

The sun was setting on the gorgeous vesuvian water. The Auburn haired man dashed across the street carefully watching for any moment outside of the boat being loaded and used for his escape. He sighed mournful eyes looking over the city. He wasn't done with it yet, but he couldn't stay and risk his life. Pasha was already so worried, he wanted her to be happy especially after everything they'd gone through. 

It was a blessing that Mazelinka took them both in, one more day on the streets the could have been swept up and sold as slaves. Julien shook his head. He was always overthinking everything. Every choice, every past mistake, or event wondering what could have been. 

He took a shaky breath quickly making his way to the boat. The tall man gave a confident grin.

"Ahoy there. I'm mazelinka's guest. Are my accommodations ready?" He smirked looking over a tired and stern looking captain. The black haired man rolled his eyes.

"Be lucky I owe that woman more than my life shes a great pirate." He stated tossing Julien a key. "That's to your room below deck it ain't much but It'll take you where you need to go." Julien smiled eyes sparkling with excitement looking over the key.

"Trust me captain, I dont need much. I'm sure this will be more than enough." He spoke, grateful moving the key around in his palm. It felt like a physical manifestation of his freedom and he loved It. 

"Alright get on board, Valerius is doubling patrols to catch you. Lets hope the countess wakes up soon she'd probably give you a medal for it" The captain chuckled pushing Julien onto the ship. 

"You there! Keep your ship docked by order of Count Valerius we are to search every ship heading out of Vesuvia." A guard quickly ran over. Julien's eyes went wide and he dashed to hide somewhere. 

The captain cursed under his breath and gave Julien a look to stay calm. 

"Of course! Feel free to search her. However you'll pay for the delays! We are being paid a handsome sum to transport expensive wine as fast as possible." The captain wove the tale with a little smile.

The guard shook his head going to let them pass, before spotting the mop of red on board.

"On board now!" The guard screamed to the fellow guardsmen that just arrived.

Julien panicked eyes wide as he frantically dashed around, the guards slowly closing in, already on board. The captain pulled his sword ready to attack the guards. Julien placed his hand on the sword with a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry I pulled you and Mazelinka into this. It's my problem. No one else should be hurt for my actions" he mumbles looking down. The captain frowned and sheathed his sword looking less than pleased with his decision. 

The guards took immediate action gripping Julian and pulling him away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valerius looked over the man at his feet with distaste and barely concealed rage. He gripped his wine glass before taking a contemplative sip. 

"So murder what have you to say for yourself?" Valarius looked him over with a smug smirk.

"I'd do it again" Julian gave a small devious smile "He was a scourge on the city everyone knows it" He added. Valerius scowled slapping the red head with the back of his hand.

"Why you little..insignificant, arrogant" he started sputtering off in anger. "I'll have you hung at dawn." Valerius growled turning away to come face to face with the gentle magician. Asra gave him a soft smile. 

"Count, I heard they found him and came to see. We did work together looking for an end to the plague perhaps I can facilitate a compromise" Asra gave a smile gently tracing a finger up Valaris' exposed chest. Valarius blushed and nodded. 

"Perhaps. Though I'd rather see him hang." Valarius scowled at Julian. The Redheads attention was solely set on the soft spoken magician hope sparking at his presence.

"Lucio did find other uses for him other than his career, in his absence I'm sure we could continue his legacy" Asra purred making it obvious to let his eyes roam over the doctors form.Valerius gave a small chuckle.

"I had heard rumors of your relations. I presume youd like me to just set him free?" The brunette gave an unimpressed look putting a hand on his hip. Asra smiled and shook his head.

"Of course not, Count. I simply imply we dont let him off as easy as hanging. You see Dr.Devorak would likely beg to be hung than suffer the guilt of having to live with murdering his beloved Count. It's no surprise that a fair many people did not like Lucio. However I was so nervous to be around such greatness I couldn't be around him for long without risking my composure." Asra spoke with a small flourish head bowing at bit at the false admissions. Valerius hummed and looked over Julian.

"I could take him off your hands and keep his sentence as my personal slave. I'll certainly make use of our doctor. Surely theres a agreement we can come to." Asra smiled rubbing himself on Valerius a little. Valerius cleared his throat looking at Julian. 

"I suppose I could let him go with the certainty he will have to live in misery and a...personal favor." He looked over at Asra with a smile. Asra nodded.

"What would you like my Count?" Asra kneeled with a small smile. 

"I've heard you have an uncanny ability of getting hard to find goods. I'll let him go for a top shelf vintage wine from the east." He casually spoke with a wave of his hand. Asra rose and kissed Valerius' hand.

"Consider it done." Asra spoke with a flirtatious look to Valarius.

Valarius cleared his throat with a flushed face ordering a servant to get the paperwork.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asra tugged the leash and Julian stumbled behind him once the shop was unlocked and opened he nearly dashed in.

Asra gave a small chuckle as Julian gave a sigh and unhooked the leash.

"Asra I owe you big time" Julian smiled heading to the window. Theres a steel grip on his arm as Julian turns in confusion.

"Sorry if you misunderstood Juli. Your not going anywhere"


	2. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra lays out the new rules for his new slave.

Julian looked at him, shocked before trying to draw back his composure and laugh.

"You really had me going there, I didn't know you joked" Julian smiled moving forward and pulling Asra into a chaste kiss. Asra pulled away and looked at him with venom. 

"I wasn't joking and you really aren't going anywhere." Asra closed his eyes for a moment before closing his fist invisible chains wrapped their way across Julian's body, Asra holding the end. He lost his balance falling to the ground before stumbling onto his knees.

"They came to you. They wanted to learn how to help people because magic wasn't working. You let them die" Asra hissed infuriated and terrifying. Julian floundered mouth moving to say anything, but nothing came out.

"It was my fault.. I should have been teaching them but I was too caught up with a cure. Too caught up with everything.." Julian looks to the ground with a frown the chains a comfort as he realizes the weight of the guilt.

"They were mine. I loved them Julian. I loved them and you took them away. You have to pay for what you've done. You'll do it with your life and your body, here." Asra demanded with authority clicking the leash back on Julian's collar. 

"Its only fitting you take over the empty spot they left. They loved this shop, left it to help people. To save people." He seethed unable or unwilling to look at Julian.

Julian let his head droop staring at the floor as his Auburn hair cascaded down the side of his face. It was his fault. All of it. He could have told them no, he could have taught them. He could have..he could have. Julian's mind spun with thoughts of 'what ifs' or where he went wrong until piercing lilac eyes bore into his own.

"Those chains will keep you here. I'm tied to the Magician arcana so don't think it will fade. This is blood magic Julian. Your mine." He spoke, beginning to walk away from the defeated man. 

"When your done moping you can make me some tea, then I'll tell you what my rules are." Asra spoke gently and bluntly. Gracefully gliding to the back room to sit and relax.

Julian sighed getting to his feet taking orders from Asra was as easy as breathing. That was when it was fun of course, with temptation and lust playing at every phrase and command.

He simply made the tea on autopilot. Asra couldn't be serious. Julian was like a cat he came and went as he pleased, nothing held him. Julian muttered under his breath as he brought two cup to the table before circling back around with the tea pot. Asra smiled, pleased.

"First rule you will call me Master or simply my name. I miss hearing that. Second you are not to leave my side. You will follow me everywhere and do as your told. Third you'll be avaliable to me in every way possible. Your freedom is gone, you are mine completely and utterly" Asra stated simply before taking a sip of the tea with a pleased humm. Julian scoffed and frowned crossing his arms. 

"You can't just keep me here. You know how I am. I dont like being stuck I'm active I like going about." Julien explained sourly. Asra gave a chuckle looking him over.

"You should have thought about that before getting yourself caught, hmm? You could be hanging and lifeless if it wasn't for me. So, fittingly you owe me your life." Asra pointed out rising to his feet and making his way to Julian. Julian went stiff as Asra gently touched his face.

"Everything about you belongs to me now Juli." Asra whispered sensually. A shiver went up the redheads spine at the words. Normally it was playful he was 'owned' for a few hours before slipping away. Not this time.

"On your knees." Asra demanded. Julian shifted before crossing his arms.

"No." He stated resolve crumbling at the dark foreboding look Asra cast him. 

"It wasn't a request Juli. Your mine. Body and spirit." Asra clenched his fist and the chains tightened around Julian forcing him to his knees.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Asra condescendingly purred petting Julian's luscious locks. "Dont put Julian it doesnt look good on you" he added moving closer to the doctor.

Asra gave a smug smirk pulling down his pants and pressing the warm hidden appendage to Julian's lips.

"You've done this before quite enthusiastically might I add. Submit to me Julian and I'll stop" Asra explained. Julian frowned keeping his lips shut stubbornly. Suddenly Julian felt the air leaving him, Asras eyes flashing a bright purple. He gasped opening his mouth as air flooded back into his lungs as well as asras length.

Julian made noises of protest as Asra began a slow pace. He gasped in pleasure gripping Julian's dark beautiful curls. The redhead beneath him gasped and squirmed gagging on the appendage. Asra gripped his hair tighter doing a faster pace. Revelling in the tight wet cavern that pulsed around his cock. Julian whimpered gripping Asra's clothes as tears rolled down his face.

"Submit to me Julian and I'll stop." Asra purred going a tad bit faster. Julian screamed around the cock in his throat looking up at Asra in betrayal. 

Julian whimpered fresh tears openly streaming down his face as he tried to process the situation. This was his life. His savior and his lover was his Master. His owner. With an indignant noise he began sucking Asras length. 

Asras hips bucked several times and he let out a strangled gasp of pleasure as hot liquid painted the back of Julian's throat. Julian gasped as Asra put his spent cock away and touched his throat a tingly sensation swept it before the pain and soreness went away. 

"When your a good boy I'll reward you. When your bad ill punish you. I suggest you be good" Asra stated simply heading up the stairs. 

"Draw me a bath Julian" he added last second continuing on his path as if nothing happened.

Julian gripped his throat staring at the floor as a sense of dread swept over him covering him like an avalanche. This was his life. This new Asra who hated him, who used him.. He gripped his hair as he sobbed curling up on the floor. 

When the tears stopped flowing and exhaustion swept through him he made Asras bath with the rose petals and scents he enjoyed before curling up on the shared bed.

"You dont wish to join me?" Asra nearly teased looking at Julian's back curled onto the bed.

"If I could, I'd prefer to sleep I'm exhausted from our other activities" he nearly hissed. Asra nodded.

"As you wish, however be ready for my presence after my bath." He explained leaving Julian to his thoughts.

Julian sighed cursing his luck for winding him up here. From one awful tyrant to the next. Vladimir, Lucio now Asra. He shook his head. He deserved Asras hatred, he deserved this. He killed them. He couldn't save them, too preoccupied with his own mind. The cycle continued until he felt warmth press against him he snuggled into it with a whimper.

"I'm sorry Asra.. I let them die.. I" he gasped tears streaming down his face for the second time that night. Asra gently kissed them away.

"Your repaying it Julian" Asra reassured him gently.

"D-do you hate me? For what I let happen for who I am?" Julian questioned through his sobs. Asra gently pet his hair.

"Its incredibly infuriating. I want to hate you, I want to not care if you hang. But I cant I have this care for you like I did for them. But I wont let you leave me. Not like they did." Asra spoke in an emotionally strangled tone foreign to Julien. Asra had always been calm and collected even when he was threatening someone. Even when something happened to kill him emotionally. Julien turned to look at him as he hastily wiped tears away.

"Your mine and thats all you need to be concerned with."


	3. Not a chapter

Hey guys as of now this fic is on hiatus for an unknown amount of time! Thankyou


End file.
